mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophecy of Veldor
The Prophecy of Velor, is a great destiny of a powerful sorcerer, and his protectors. It is formed every generation; but, 100 generations ago; ''the chosen one almost failed his destiny, having the power ''skip, 100 generations. (Veldor was the first chosen one, so it`s in the name.) The chosen ones protectors; are natures 'step children','' so to speak; and there are 5, for each chosen one. One of'' ''''fire, one of water, one of earth, one of air, and, one for all the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, and Lightning. (The first sign that the prophecy has been activated: is an unplanned solar eclipse. (Like in this photo.) The Chosen One The chosen one is not only, the one to fufill the destiny; but he also has the blood of Veldor. Also, since Veldor, ''was a disendent of Merlin, so is the next Chosen One!!! The chosen one doesn`t ''always know about his power. (And sometimes, neither do the protecters.) Every generation, (or in this case; 100 'g' ago,) the trio: Quairox, Vominak, and Zominea; all crave the power of the chosen; they teamed up after the 7th, instead of battling each-other for it. (That makes the three, BILLIONS of years old!!!!!!) The chosen one also has an astral symbol: The eclipse! There is the singal sun, the singal moon, and the eclipse. The sun is''' pure good'; the moon is '''pure evil'; and the eclipse is balance. (Merlin was a balance 'wizard, that is why that`s the symbol of the chosen.) Protectors The protectors are based from the elements of nature. They bend their elements to their will, to protect the chosen one, and those they care about. The protector of ''all elements, is an Elemental guardian... like Selena Conners! The protectors are usually very close to the chosen one before it is activated. Powers: Chosen One '''EVERY POWER THERE IS... good anyway Powers: Protectors Fire: Start or stop fires, control fire, turn water into lava, melt medal, heat food, and shoot fire from their hands Water: Control, mold, freeze water, heat water, shoot gysers from hands, rising water attack, and make it rain Earth: Make small earthquakes, control plants, increase palnt growth, and decrease plant growth Air: Make strong gusts, make breezes, change wind direction, change wind speed, and make tornados All Elements: Every one listed above Quairox.jpg|Quairox Vominak.jpg|Vominak Zominea.jpg|Zominea Quairox, Vominak, and Zominea This trio of soul-less, mutated, beasts, are the ultimate enemy of the universe. They crave the chosen ones power to take over the universe, and destroy anyone, ''who would get in their way!!! Quairox is the 3rd most dangerous, Zominea is the 2nd most dangerous, and Vominak is the meanest, most '''un'-attractive thing ever!!! He is also the most powerful and dangerous, to deal with. The three horrid monsters, live on an uncharted planet called Millairia, in the Smorcus dimension. Anyone, or anything that enters it`s atmosphere, becomes under Vominak`s control, since he is the Surpreme King of that planet. *AWKWARD* Those three would do ANYTHING to succeed this time... anything.... Certain studets at WhiteChapel High may be involved; so keep your eyes open, and peeled... ;)